1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image searching apparatus for searching an image stored in a memory medium.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there are often utilized the image filing apparatus which is designed to read the image of an original document and to store the image, for example, in the magneto-optical disk. In such image filing apparatus, an index word is given in advance to the image to be stored, and the search of the stored images is achieved by the entry of the index word by the operator through the keyboard.
In other image filing apparatus, an index image is used, instead of the index word, for image search. In such apparatus, at the reading and storage of the image of the original document, the operator sets an index image, serving as the index for the image, for example, by means of the keyboard.
However, the work of attaching such index word or index image is cumbersome for the operator, and the image storing operation has been extremely time consuming for this reason.